


It might be you...

by RDana



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDana/pseuds/RDana
Summary: Miranda and Andrea are going to marry.**English is not my mother-tongue and I have Beta (s) for my fics. Any mistakes are because they were overlooked.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. They belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. This fic is for entertainment and fun... :)
> 
>  
> 
> Dear readers,  
> I decided to do a new one shot fic, for this one I used for inspiration some music that many might know. At the soundtrack of the movie “Tootsie” (1982), from Columbia Pictures, mainly the song “It might be you”, with Stephen Bishop.  
> I only used the title of it and made the fic with the lyric playing...hope you guy's enjoy.  
> R.Dana

**Miranda POV**

Location: Bright small house, with a lake nearby, a swimming pool and a long red carpet. Flowers around, red and champagne roses. Somewhere in New York, far from paparazzi and reporters

Miranda Priestly is walking down the aisle. She cannot believe about what she is about to do now, she is going to marry the person she truly believes is her soul-mate.

All of this started some years ago, when one day, Emily Charlton, “introduced” her the possible new second-assistant. At the time Miranda's life was a mess, a complete nightmare with a failing marriage that she tried hard to save, two pre-teen age daughters that wanted her attention more than anything and a magazine, that she considered her baby, with some issues, the biggest one, the Elias-Clark president that wanted by all means remove her from Runway.

When Miranda first laid eyes on her, she didn't see the woman in front of her. She only a shadow of something sitting at the desk. And when Andrea Sachs stopped in front of her to tell her whom she was, Miranda felt a bit uncomfortable with the confidence of this woman that believed could work in fashion, even as her assistant position.

Well, from day one of working together Miranda saw she was more than a might-be good profissional, Andrea was simply perfect. Once she learned how to work to for Miranda, she never failed. It was the opposite, the girl seemed to be able to predict her orders, her desires and so on.

And it was all going smooth, the aspiring-journalist who once give a speech about her dream to be a journalist, was given a position to work at Runway, a place she was not used to, transformed into that beautiful woman in front of her with the Chanel Boots.

Everything was simply beautiful, and charming, and perfect like her, until that fateful day where she compares Andrea to herself. And the naive girl, inside the beauty woman, simply cannot believe about choices that need to be taken in life, comparing her actions to what Andrea had done to Emily.

And like that, being compared to Miranda, scares the girl to death and she simply left, with no regrets.

And from that day until their path once more cross, Miranda lived life on the edge. She missed the brown chocolate eyes in front of her, the true and simply easy smile, the dedication coming from a simple warm heart and more than anything, the true care.

And they stayed apart, with no contact with other, for almost five years until some months ago Nigel met Andrea in a bar. She was living in Russia for six months, after almost three years in London. Suddenly New York had been too small for the journalist and she needed to embrace other parts of the world.

During her time in London, Andrea Sachs dated and then became engaged to a very handsome and rich man, whose family had a small empire dealing with jewelery. It went well until one day.

Miranda went to London’s Fashion Week and Andrea saw her in front of the hotel and well, the girl just realize that her feelings for the Editor-in-Chief were much more than small or medium crush. And in less than one week her name where in the tabloids because she left one of the most prominent fortunes in the country without an explanation.

Andrea left London behind and accept a freelancer job in Russia and did it well for several months, doing very interesting articles about how is the day-by-day life in the ex-USRR.

Miranda continued with her life, with her staff around her killing themselves to impress the Editor, her daughters got bigger and became beautiful women, her ex-husbands always at newspapers and tabloids in one more scandal, apart from James, he was truly the best one of them.

One day, early in the morning when she was walking at Central Park with Beatrice, the new dog after Patricia passed away, she saw her. Andrea Sachs was sitting at the grass, with a baby in her lap and a couple near her. The free smile, the laugh and this is what takes to Miranda create courage and stops in front of them.

She still remember as it was yesterday she coming along and saying “An-dre-ahh” and the young woman looking up and smiling. And since that day, she believed in God and Heaven, because it was what her life become. A joy during early days and late nights.

Andrea Sachs is the woman that is going to complete her. She is truly the one she had been waiting for until this moment and with the blessing of Caroline and Cassidy, she finally feels complete.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> I decided to do a new one shot fic, for this one I used for inspiration some music that many might know. At the soundtrack of the movie “Tootsie” (1982), from Columbia Pictures, mainly the song “It might be you”, with Stephen Bishop.  
> I only used the title of it and made the fic with the lyric playing...hope you guy's enjoy.  
> R.Dana
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. They belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. This fic is for entertainment and fun... :)

**Andy POV**

Location: Bright small house, with a lake nearby, a swimming pool and a red long carpet. Flowers around, red and champagne roses. Somewhere in New York, far from paparazzi and reporters

Andrea Sachs is there, waiting for her gorgeous and beautiful and amazing fiancee, the woman she never had be able to forgot. The woman that broke her heart for anyone else, taking it deeply and completely. And she is wonderful in her champagne Prada long strapless dress and her gold Prada heels.

She had tried, she really had, to forget Miranda Priestly but the woman is impossible to forget. A lot of reasons contribute to this: fame, glamour, publicity, fashion world but one thing made it more than truly impossible, she is completely unique.

When Andrea Sachs went into the Elias-Clark building years ago she was only looking for a job that paid enough to pay her bills and allow her to stay in NY since she had no desire to go back to her home town. If she ever imagine what destiny was going to do to her...

It was a strange feeling. She didn't know anything about fashion, she had no clue about Runway but still, she was there to this interview with someone that, since she passed by the reception at the building she knew, it was not someone like the others around her.

And she saw the small changes when Miranda Priestly arrived, all people around nervous to make sure everything will be the way she expected to be. The poor girl, Emily, nervous with her trying to make everything perfect even knowing this was impossible task.

The moment Andy decided to introduce herself to Miranda, a woman who was not even paying attention to her, she became frustrated. The woman in front of her was basically analyzing everything in not the best way to in the end only finish with a cold “that's all” but she knew, the time she change her tone of voice explaining why she wanted the job, she takes Miranda's attention. And then, she had the job that one hundred girls will kill for....

Nigel transforming her from a quiet girl with no fashion sense into someone with fashion running through her veins, even if it was extremely difficult in the beginning. And this simple transformation made the magic.

Andrea realized that was not her clothes that made Miranda pay attention to her. It was herself, a girl that could see more than others and choose for herself. The day that Miranda told to her she saw a lot of herself in the journalist, is the day she knew. They were different, they are the same. They complete each other because they didn't fit in the society at the same way.

Miranda is gorgeous, smart, famous and unpredictable. And it is this that attracted Andrea to her... she loved to try to put the pieces of the puzzle together, even not realizing it... until it was too late. She fell hard for Miranda. She fight with her long time boyfriend Nate, she fight with her parents, with Doug and Lily and anyone else in the world that decided to do harm to the woman she fell in love with.

And Paris only opened her mind to it. No secrets, no regrets of how she left Christian Thompson behind to defend Miranda against the world. As if the woman need her help...

The years come and go, she moved to London, she became engaged there to a lovely and handsome guy, she left the man, flied to Russia but still, her heart was in Manhattan, in a huge townhouse whose owner is a lonely woman older than her.

So she decided to leave the life she was becoming to build in Russia, her flourishing career as a freelancer to go back to an uncertain destiny. She still had the contacts of her last job in the newspaper, she knows others, but still... she doesn't know how it is now. Miranda is as powerful as ever, maybe much more than before.

She was back in NY, but she was feeling sad and incomplete not able to be near the woman that had stolen her heart. And then, they met again, where? In the middle of Central Park, how crazy was that.

Andy was there with Angela and Luke, her friend from university, that just married, and their six month old baby girl. The baby, Cheryl, was laughing at Andy and she was not able to register to it and start to give a freely smile and laugh. And during this cute moment, destiny decided to be the cupid. Suddenly in front of her, the woman of her dreams: Miranda Priestly with a dog. A different dog than Patricia...

The dog, a black labrador, that she after discover be named Beatrice put the two women together during the walking. Andrea left her friends as soon as she heard her name been said for these gorgeous lips and that perfect mouth. They walked side by side for almost one hour and after this, meetings every week, at least twice a week.

The day that Miranda proposed her was like heaven on Earth. The scenario, the same Central Park... they went to walk until a very calm area of the park. There was a table, very well done to impress, a waiter and a small orchestra.

When she asked why that much Miranda only rolled her eyes. After the dinner, that was fantastic, with all her favourite dishes, Miranda stand up, stops in front of her and the waitress bring two glasses with champagne, inside the one to Andy, a ring. An engagement ring... after this, from now, only one week.

Why this fast? Well, Miranda hates to waste time and she says, since none of them are becoming younger, better do it faster.

After one week Andy is here, waiting at the end of the aisle. One side, Caroline and Cassidy, to represent Miranda's bridesmaids. At her side, Nigel and Emily, as bestman and bridesmaid. And running around, not very well trained yet, as a only seven months labrador, Beatrice.

Andrea Sachs could not have expected to have ever done better in life...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy.


End file.
